Forgetting Me
by MiyoungK-POPLover
Summary: Ikuto never expected to once again see the true love of his life; his ex-fiancé Amu Hinamori. It's been three years since they've last seen each other and now that his sister's married he feels lost. Ikuto soon discovers that Amu has amnesia and that she doesn't remember a single thing about who Ikuto us or was. Ikuto/Amu Fan-Fiction.


**Chapter 1: The Wedding Day**

"Kukai Souma do you take Utau Hoshina Tsukiyomi to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Kukai took a moment to look at his beautiful wife. Right now this was his life-worth-living commitment that he will promise to keep for eternity! 'This is it Kukai no turning back! No secrets, no lies, no wrongs, no mistakes. Just love.' He thought to himself. He smiled at Utau, "I Do." "And do you Utau Hoshina Tsukiyomi take Kukai Souma to be your lawfully wedded husband." It was now Utau's turn to think about her future. She looked at Kukai. In her mind, body, and soul was the one word "Yes" she was ready to have a beginning and ending with this one man whom she truly loves and cherishes most. She wanted to be the mother of his beautiful children, she wanted to be the older sister to his brothers, to be the joy of being welcomed by his parents as one of their own, and most importantly the key to his heart. "I Do." "Now by the power invested of me, I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Just like that all commitments were made and to be promised forever. For a flame to be lit and never ever die. Kukai held his wife closer to him and gave the most passionate kiss he could deliver to show how much he loved her. The sound of applause and laughter filled the room. Ikuto, Utau's brother and Kukai's best friend, the best man smiled for his sister's happiness. Utau's mother began crying her tears out with Aruto,her father, comforting her. Kukai's brothers cheered for him knowing that he will have an awesome future with his wife.

Truthfully, this story isn't only about Utau and Kukai, it's really about Ikuto and Amu. After the big celebration at the church then began the wedding reception. Ikuto stared at his wine glass while waiting for his cue. He then stood up and started tapping his wine glass, "Ladies and Gentlemen I have prepared a toast for Kukai and Utau. Utau you have been the most craziest sister I've had to grown up with and it took you several years to act straight. But during those several years Kukai was always there by your side, whenever you were sad and lonely, he comforted you. And to think that on this very day he'd be my brother-in-law and best friend is a blessing. Hopefully he won't give you any trouble at all. Also to Kukai I want to thank you for coming into Utau's life because without you she wouldn't have been here today. But Kukai I'm hoping you won't trouble my sister either if you know what I mean? Anyways, for the lovely couple to Utau and Kukai everyone." Ikuto raised his glass being joined by others and drank his wine. Everyone then applauded for Ikuto's wonderful speech. Later on it was finally 8:00 pm. Everyone was still there and Ikuto was sitting alone.

Later Kukai sat next to him. "Hey Ikuto whatcha thinkin about?" asked Kukai. "I'm just thinking about love." "Love? No offense Ikuto but you're not really good with it." Utau heard Kukai and walked to the table they were sitting at. Soon Kairi, Yuki, Nadeshko, and Nagiko came along. "Oh really Kukai what about you?" "For your information Ikuto I'm married, with your sister." "I think Kukai by love he means his past relationships." said Kairi. "Ah, you mean like the one with the Female Pilot?" asked Yaya. "Oh no not this again." whined Ikuto. "Correct Yaya the one with the pilot, female boxer, and scientist." replied Kairi. "Hey Kairi tell us all of them." said Utau. Poor Ikuto his sister sure loved causing his brother pain and no slack. "Alright then let 's start with the pilot. Well like Ikuto said before they only went out for three months. They weren't exactly permanent so one day after they did it, she left a note saying "I think we should end." Ikuto wasn't heartbroken because he did grow tired of her aggressiveness. Next is the boxer. Now talking about aggressiveness Ikuto dated her for four months. She was longer because of her sexy body but she would work out every single day. To him that was extremely annoying, so he ended it." Ikuto looked at Kairi with the expression of 'you're dead'. "Damn Ikuto must've been a hard break-up?" Kukai asked. "Actually by hard you mean she punched me in the face. Then said " Finally because you were a sore loser anyway." He replied. Kukai's mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Back to the subject, go on Kairi." exclaimed Nadeshko. "Okay, next is the Scientist. She lasted for just a month. Ikuto why don't you explain this part?" 'Seriously!?' That was the expression on his face. "Alright fine. I played with her experiment, caused a big mess, she walked up to me, slapped me across the face, and yelled "We're finished!" I did go to apologize but she was really cheating on me." he then sighed. "No heartbreak?" asked Nagiko. "Not really I kinda knew but went with the flow so I could maintain my cool. Alright so are we done now? Because this is the ending?" asked Ikuto.

"Not quite yet Ikuto." said Kairi raising up his glasses. "There's one more girl that most of us already know about...Amu." "Amu? You mean the ex-fiancé of Ikuto?" asked Utau. "Correct Utau, Amu." Suddenly Ikuto froze he remembered everything that his whole world turned black. His mind went extremely blank and his heart raced a billion times.

_*Flashback three years ago*_

_"So glad you decided to do this with me Ikuto. You could use a new woman that suits your taste and not end up like your old ones." "Gee thanks Kukai but do we have to meet women here?" "Hey at least it's not like a blind date, you actually see them instead of being surprised." Ikuto laughed. "I guess you're right." Kukai and Ikuto walked up to the building and entered it. Ikuto observed his surroundings. Sure there were several fine women but none were suitable for him. "May I have everyone's attention please!" Yelled the announcer. "Hello everyone good to see you here I see most of you are new here so allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vicky and I'll be your hostess or adviser whichever you call it. Anyway welcome to Secret Princess Cafe where each Saturday we meet up for matchmaking. Here are the rules you are to spend 20 minutes with each other and learn about each other. Now don't worry this won't just be same sex because we organized our list and were separated. We have also set an alarm to let you know when it's time to switch men. Now ladies you will choose one table and you will not be switching only men will. Now that we're all set let the matchmaking begin!" exclaimed Vicky. For the first hour Ikuto only met three girls, sure they were beautiful but they all shared the exact same personality. He wanted different. He then noticed someone taking pictures. He looked up to see a girl with long pink locks falling to her waistline. She had a perfect figure. She was wearing a blue blouse with a white vest, blue skinny Levi jeans, black sneakers, a hair clip in the shape of a heart, and lastly a necklace of a kitten hugging a strawberry. Her eyes were the color of honey which sparkled, her lips were a perfect shade of pink, and her cheeks were tainted rose. To him she was even more beautiful then anyone else in the room. He then got up from his seat and walked right up to her. She took a few more pictures and then went to take a seat at the dining bar. He took a seat next to her and slowly examined her actions. Clearly, she was just browsing through pictures deciding whether or not to delete a few or keep them. She then stopped at one in particular, it was him and Kukai smiling. She created a smile with her lovely white teeth. Ikuto glanced at the picture, how goofy they looked. "I think you should keep that one." he said. _

_She looked up at him and noticed he was the same guy in the picture. "I'm just saying not because of me even though I'm handsome, but because of the other guy since he looks like a total jackass." She laughed then responded, "I was keeping it anyway because it seems hilarious." Ikuto then replied, "Or because it shows off your beautiful smile." She then looked at him."Are you flirting with me because I'm not a candidate here. I'm just the photographer." He realized he was making the situation awkward so he decided to change the subject. "Are you a photographer?" "Ummm, yes actually I just said that." "I mean what I meant was like why are you taking pictures?" " Oh I'm just here for a project you know because it's Love Month and Valentines Day comes soon." she replied. "Oh wow, that seems interesting. My names Ikuto by the way." "It is. And my name is Amu." Ikuto and Amu then shook hands. "Well Miss Amu do you believe in love at first sight?" "Not really, and I'm not here for the matchmaking." "Okay so do you believe love at second sight?" "Uhh... It's possible why?" "Because I think I'm staring to fall for you." Ikuto teased. "Haha.. Very funny!" "Well since you say it's funny what are you doing later?" "Well I just have to load these images into my computer but on top of that nothing." She then grabbed out a piece of paper and wrote on it. Kukai then came up in front of them. "Dude Ikuto I just got to three smoking hot babes just now!" Ikuto then looked at Kukai then looked back at nothing. She was gone. He then noticed the note she left and it said 'I'll see you soon' "I see you got a date there Ikuto." "Yep Kukai definitely a date. Anyways come on we should get going."_

_~~~ (Reality)_

_"By date you do mean date right?" asked Yaya. "Well Yaya..." Kairi was cut off by a laughing Ikuto. "Umm...Ikuto are you alright?" asked Kukai . He didn't stop laughing until his sides hurt and when he was about to collapse on the floor. He wiped off a small tear from his eye and sat still again. "Uhhh...Ikuto are you alright now?" asked Kukai again. He then responded, "Yeah I'm okay. Anyways we didn't start dating until three weeks later."_

_~~~ (Back to flashback)_

_"Ikuto! Hurry up we're gonna be late!" yelled Souko. (His mother) Ikuto had to go to a convention charity program for kids. He and his family volunteered to do it because well they just wanted to, but Ikuto did it for savings. The convention was at a park and basically there would be games for kids, rides, and food. "Alright I'm coming!" he responded. "Did you get the boxes?" Aruto (his father) asked. "Don't worry dad I got them." said Utau. A few 15 or 20 minutes later they were finally at the park. Ikuto and his family had to wear these matching shirts that said "All Are One" across it. His color was midnight blue so it could match his hair. "Okay you guys don't have to work until 4:00pm so just do whatever you want. Possibly you might make some friends." said Souko. "Sure we could while eating cotton candy and going on the Ferris Wheel being surrounded by little kids. That's the life." exclaimed a sarcastic Ikuto. "That's not so bad." replied Utau. "Uhuh. You didn't let me finish that's the life for you." Ikuto glared at her. "Oh Ikuto you're such a little kid." Utau pushed him forcefully enough so he could fall to the ground. "Hey! Mom she pushed me!" he yelled to his mother. "Serves you right!" Utau stuck out her tongue in front of him. "Actually Utau has a point. You're acting pretty childish today." Ikuto made the expression of 'WHAT?!' spread across his face, while Utau just gave him a look of success that she beat him over their little argument. Ikuto then stood up and rubbed his hands over his jeans to get rid of the sight dirt from his hands. "I'm gonna take a look around." He then left a confused Utau behind that was until Kukai came. "Hi Mrs. Tsukiyomi hi Mr. Tsukiyomi where's Ikuto?" he asked. "Oh Hello Kukai! How is your family?" Souko asked. Aruto gave him a fist bump. "They're fine and my brothers are here along with my mother. Also, my father is doing some volunteer work." He said with a smile. "That's good. By the way Ikuto just went to take a walk. Also Kukai please tell your mother to come here we really wish to see her." Kukai nodded and said 'Thanks' He then saw Utau sitting down on a bench. "Hey Utau you look lonesome." She scoffed then said, "I'm not lonesome I'm just enjoying my surroundings." Lies she didn't mean a thing but her surroundings were nice. "Mmmhmm sure. You wanna go get some cotton candy?" he asked her. 'Cotton candy sounds nice.' She thought. She then turned to face him. "Sure." She responded then she stood up and walk ahead without him. "Utau wait up!" _

_Meanwhile during that time Ikuto was just looking around to see what may entertain him for this fine day. He then realized that he should just spend his time laying about considering nothing will make him focused. He's a lazy person anyways, just like a cat. Speaking of cats you may be wondering where Yoru is, well he'll come in a little bit and he'll be Ikuto and Utau's little brother. Anyways back to Ikuto. So there he was pretending to be asleep in a place where no one was watching him. "Funny seeing you here." He took a glance after he heard this feminine voice. He then blinked twice. "It really is such a small world don't ya think?" This girl then formed a lovely smile shown from cheek to cheek. "It's you." She then lied next to him. "Is that all you have to say to me, just 'it's you' I have a name you know." Ikuto just looked at her. God she was beautiful! Her long pink hair laid out onto the grass making her fragrance smell like tulips, her honey glazed eyes looking into his midnight ones as hers just sparkled like stars, and her lips so small yet shown a light shade of pink. How he wished to kiss her. Just then it's like she heard his thoughts and she then sat up followed by him because of his curiosity. She then leaned toward him and her face was just as close with his. He then began to slowly close his eyes. She took a stop and said, "Remember it's Amu." He then felt her presence drift away and he then arose from his closed eyes. As she walked away her then quickly followed her. "So, Amu what brings you here to the park on this fine day?" he asked. "The scenery." was all that came from her mouth. "Is that it?" he asked once more. "Well I can see you're also doing charity work too." She replied. "Oh so charity." She then gave him a nod and changed directions. He quickly steadied his pace in order to catch up. "So what are you working as?" She looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Photography, right." Ikuto said. She just shook it off with a small smile. They then stopped walking and they were at the edge of the park. Amu then raised afoot and swiftly turned around to look at the view of the park. Ikuto then did the same. Amazing! The park literally looked as if it was a carnival only smaller but still as big. He saw children running and laughing with cotton candy in their hands. "You have good eyes for catching the most wondrous things in life." Ikuto complemented. "Why thank you!" She then took her camera and started taking several pictures. Ikuto just gazed at her; she seemed so beautiful, pure, chaste , and fragile. He then felt his heart suddenly stop and it was as if the world slowed down and he then felt a sharp pain of his heart beginning to beat and all he felt was fast forward. Amu noticed something was happening to him, "Hey are you okay?" He then turned his face to hers and began seeing things. _

**_Ikuto's P.O.V_**

**_All I've only seen in movies appeared out of no where. I was in front of a large crowd of people wearing a tuxedo. I then saw Kukai right next to me wearing one as well. I then saw my little brother Yoru walking down an aisle holding a large pillow with a diamond ring laced on to it. I then saw five little girls holding baskets of rose petals tossing them on every side of the aisle. They were strangely cute because one had blue hair, one had orange, one had pink, one had a light shade of blonde, and the last one had a light dirty blonde color. I then saw Utau,Rima,Yaya , and Nadeshiko escorted by Tadase, Naghiko, and Kairi. Except Utau was left alone after all she was in front. Wait a minute! Best man, ring, flowers, bridesmaids, is this my wedding? As soon as they all came to the front the doors were left open for the main attraction, the bride. My wife? Who was it? Do I even know her? I then looked closer until she finally came out of the darkness and reached the light. It was Amu?! How is this even possible? I barely know her! However, under the circumstances she actually is amazingly beautiful. Her hair shined against the limelight, and her face glowed like a candle. I could smell her fragrance all the way from the distance that I was. She smelled of strawberries and roses. And the way she was dressed, Oh... How beautiful she was in the most dress fit for her. As soon as she had came up and after we spoke our vows, I then was ready to kiss her. I felt anxious so I slowly leaned forward and..."? _**


End file.
